


Small Mornings

by MaybeMeagan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I guess its college au I guess, M/M, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMeagan/pseuds/MaybeMeagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedroom talk is usually made with small voices. A morning with Kageyama and Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I mean this is literally just fluff I wrote on a whim. Its kind of funny given how the last thing I wrote on here was really sad apparently hahaha I guess this is a college au? I guess? I'm not lying when I say its literally just self indulgent fluff because I wanted to write a scene like this and I think these nerds are cute. I'm bad at titles still

The light was still hazy with dawn when Kageyama woke up. There was the familiar warmness on his stomach that he had unexpectedly gotten used to over the years.

He could stay like this forever. He remembered slowly that it was Sunday and they were both off from their university classes and there was no volley ball practice and he could melt in bed for a little longer.

“Hinata,” he whispered putting his face in the other boy’s hairs. “Hinata… Hinata…,” he repeated the name a couple times before letting out a small sigh. He wondered slowly about how many people weren’t waking up to their best friend and he felt bad for them yet quietly guilty.

He didn’t deserve the boy he nuzzled closer to. He wondered vaguely what they must of looked like in that small room together. He hoped like a child that maybe they resembled an oil painting. A quick glimpse at a warm feeling. 

Hazy with after sleep, Kageyama wasn't sure why he was feeling so content and brave. He neither hated nor loved it but was basked in content. He wasn't exponentially happy but instead just a little bit warmer then usual. 

“I love you,” he said smally rubbing his nose in Hinata’s hair.

“I love your nose. I love that you try your hardest even when you get nervous. I love how you jump. I love that when I asked you to live with me you cried a little.”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“I love you, Shouyo.”

The name fell out of his mouth naturally. He was expected it to clink like tin on the roof of his mouth but instead it left him with the same warm content he had been feeling all morning. 

“Sorry I don’t say it more when you’re awake.” He was beginning to redden saying sweet things to sleeping Hinata. Content was slowly being washed away by the realization of how cliche the scene was. It was just so typical of a young couple. He could hardly believe the state he was in and yet the realization of how cliche it all was only made the warmth inside of him grow.

He tried to fall back asleep but he could feel the cold on his now exposed feet. Shuffling his hand in his hair he sat up rubbing his face. He patted his bare chest trying to see if there was a shirt in close enough to just grab.

Looking down on the content faced Hinata whom had Kageyama’s shirt hanging loosely off his figure made him feel a little better about the cold.

He wondered if small mornings felt this way for everyone. The room around them wasn’t beautiful but he felt like he had never been in a lovelier place with the left over glasses they both forgot to pick up and the tattered abandoned volley balls that had lived full lives with the two men. It was obvious the people who lived here were young. 

There was a picture sitting on a desk of two younger looking boys surrounded by a team. Kageyama smiled looking at it. It seemed like that was a small lifetime away.

“Kageyama-“ Hinata mumbled in his sleep rolling over so he faced Kageyama’s side. Kageyama tensed a little bit. How long had he been awake?

“Good morning?” quietly.

No answer.

“Good morning?” a little louder now.

Again no answer.

Kageyama felt his face reddening again.

“Don’t say my name in your sleep, stupid,” he said muffled by his hand on his mouth. He pecked a chaste kiss to Hinata as he got up to start his morning and collect himself.

* * *

 

Hinata waited exactly two minutes after Kageyama left to open his eyes. He half hoped the other man would be there but was still relived when he found himself alone in the now bright with mid morning room.

“So embarrassing ahhhh,” he whispered covering his face with his hands. “How?” 

He didn’t know why he couldn’t wake up in the middle of that random and much unexpected display of love from his boyfriend.

“Boyfriend,” Hinata choked on the word tossing onto his stomach. The word still made his stomach flop around restlessly. It was strange to him that things like boy friend and living together and waking up together were becoming so routine. He hadn't really had the time to prepare himself for any embarrassment because there really hadn't been any. Not until now. 

“He loves me,” Hinata whispered as if it was the first time he heard it. He felt a pang of guilt for pretending to be asleep but the way Kageyama whispered good morning was almost scared and he didn’t want him to be angry. 

Suddenly he remembered it.

‘I love you Shouyo,’ Kageyama’s words rang in Hinata’s head. He let out a slight yelp. What an embarrassing guy. How could he do that? So early in the morning?

“Oi!” came a voice from the kitchen. Hinata felt warmth from just hearing the voice. He wondered how long he had been like this. Did people look at him and just know this is how he felt? He felt as if it only took one look at him to see the overwhelming fondness he had for Kageyama as if his existence was so obviously and pointedly in like with this prickly person. 

“Why are you making so much noise,” the voice continued. “You’ll wake up all the neighbors!” 

Hinata sighed in almost relief. There was the bad mouthed Kageyama he loved not that unexpected person.

Love. Hinata made noise again. 

“Ugh!” he sighed sitting up from bed. This was too much to think about this early in the morning.

“What did I say?” Kageyama’s voice was coming closer. “If you’re up come eat breakfast instead of making so much noise,” by the time he was finished Kageyama had made it to the room and was leaning on the wall looking at Hinata his arms crossed.

“I love you, Tobio.”

The look on Kageyama’s face shifted from feigned mild annoyance to shock to embarrassment to slight fear to more embarrassment in the most interesting couple seconds in Hinata’s young life.

“No,” Kageyama turned on his heels covering his face quickly leaving. “No. No. No.”

Hinata lept out of bed stumbling a bit before slipping and falling face first into the floor. This was just perfect. He somehow managed to break both his face and Kageyama in a few minutes

“Stupid!” Kageyama yelled coming over picking Hinata up by his elbow still redfaced. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I just tripped.” Kageyama dropped his arm and looked away.

“Why did you say that?” he said smally. Hinata had to look up at him but his boyfriend looked so small and he felt a twinge of guilt.

“Because I love you.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said looking away.

“I pretended to be asleep.”

“I figured that out but thanks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

There was a silence.

“I made breakfast,” Kageyama finally said turning around. Hinata grabbed his hand

“I was happy,” he said quietly looking down. “I thought if I woke up you would stop.”

Kageyama leaned down and kissed him. It was quick and unremarkable. It wasn't going to be remembered for its dramatics but Hinata cherished it wholeheartedly in that small shared moment.

“I love you, Shouyo…”

“I love you, too, Tobio!”

“Please don’t use my name.”

“How come you get to use mine?”

“Shut up.”

Their voices faded into the kitchen leaving behind the soft hum of the room they were just in. The light from the window laid prettily on the old photograph. 

It was just a small morning. 


End file.
